How to Flan the Professor
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: It was never supposed to happen, but it did... And there was no one else to blame but Sigmund.


This is based off a picture made by EmmaLennyEddie titled _Detention at Milkweed _which can be found on deviantART. Some of this info is from the FBCC wiki.

Here's a little story you can all have while I'm updating _Battle for Galaxy Hills _~

It had all started with Sigmund like the rest of his problems which he had a habit of associating with the silver-haired German. This time though, it was _truly __**all **_his fault. Kyle gritted his teeth together and folded his arms around his head which was resting on the lone desk in the room. They were once friends but... what happened? Kyle did nothing wrong to turn their relationship sour. He never did anything wrong...

The wooden door to the room opened to reveal the figure of _that bloody _teacher, Professor Flan. He had such a funnily shaped head; Kyle focused on it as he peaked over his thin arm to look at him. It didn't really do anything to take away the anger of sitting in detention, but it was a good try. Flan was speaking to the headmaster, most likely about the "little" trouble caused by Sigmund that he framed him for- not that he knew that, as he could recognize the voice of the woman. He rolled his eyes and cringed when the redhead heard the sound of laughter being emitted from the professor. What could possibly be that funny at a time like _this_? After a "see you later" shared by the two, Flan closed the door.

"I can't believe _you _of all people pulled such a silly, juvenile prank. I had much better expectations from you, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason." Flan stated as he walked across the tiled floor.

Kyle hid his face deeper into his arms and groaned.

"Sigmund was quite the brave one to point you out on this."

Kyle's nails dug into the wood of the desk, clawing at it until he jumped up with a ready argument. "_I __**didn't **__do __**anything**_!" He made sure to pronounce each and every single word clearly while drowning the words in his annoyance. He needed to make absolutely sure that the old man who he once saw as a great teacher knew his feelings about this, too bad he didn't think about how he would misunderstand him.

"Now, now. There's no need for any_more_ childish behavior." Flan sat in the chair behind the detention desk. "You should really learn how to be more like Sigmund. Despite his young age, which is the same as yours, he still manages to conduct himself in an adult manner."

Kyle's eyes darkened as he gripped the wood with a strength that could almost break it. "This is _ridiculous_! That white-haired idiot is nothing more than a liar, and I refuse to take this sitting down!"

Flan sighed and rolled his eyes. He then motioned his hand over to a painting of Sigmund on the wall beside Kyle. It made him literally sick to see such a piece of trash being glorified. "That kid is going to be known _far_ beyond England one day! He has many admirable qualities such as honesty."

Kyle growled and fell back into his seat with a huff. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anymore, but that didn't stop him from thinking. _If you like him so much, how about you just marry him!_

"Yes, Sigmund will be known far beyond England and Europe."

_With his silly magic show tricks. Don't make me laugh..._

"You on the other hand..."

The freckled boy's eyes looked up to meet his teacher's in an icy, one-sided glare. _What about __**me**__?_

"You'll just have to hold back from making a fool out of yourself and take Sigmund's advice." Flan clasped his hands together over the desk.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Flan. "_Advice_?"

"Yes! He told me that you flew into a rage after you believed that he was my favorite. He added on that you should, as I said, should be calm like him and should look into seeing a counselor. I get that you adore Sigmund like many of us do, but that's no reason to suddenly become so out of hand!"

Kyle's left eye twitched. Something in him snapped. There was only so much nonsense he could handle and this... this was the breaking point. Kyle jerked his wand from it's hidden spot, jumped to stand on top of his desk, and aimed the magical item at the much older male. He had never felt this angry before. How could Sigmund do such a thing to him?! And Professor Flan **believed** that lying little idiot?! No. No no no no. He had to put an end to this now or never!

"So you can't bring yourself to understand my side of the story because of your precious _Sigmund_?!" There were tears in the corners of his eyes. "I don't need you or him or anyone!"

Flan gasped and jumped out of his chair. "Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason! What in the bloody devil are you doing?!"

Kyle began channeling his energy through the wand as he continued his rant. "I don't need any of this! My name isn't going to be forever ruined by that twit! How would you like your name to be forever engraved onto you in the worst way?!"

Flan threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. "You're acting outrageous! Give me the wand!"

It all happened so quickly that Kyle could barely remember the specifics. There was a blast of light from his wand and a dangerous amount of energy that caused Flan to look terrified. Whatever happened next was a total mystery, as Kyle had blacked out for a couple of minutes. When he woke up, there was... screaming? The door to the room was wide open, and he could make out the faces of children peeking through, only to be ushered away by another teacher. A few other teachers and the headmaster were all in the room at that point. None of that mattered at all when he finally made out the image of Professor Flan through clear vision. Did he... Did he do _that_?

"I-I'm a raspberry flan!" The man shouted in agony over and over again.

Kyle was a bit worried about the situation as the headmaster walked over to him and pulled him up by his arm. She brought him out of the room as Kyle muttered to her over and over again that he didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to do anything at all...

As Kyle sat in her office, the image of Flan was embedded into his brain. The man had _literally _been turned into a dessert! A not very good looking one at that, but that wasn't the point. The other matter at hand was that he was being expelled. The headmaster had told him how sorry she was about his situation, but this was the only thing they could do. He had listened to her speak with his disappointed parents as he did nothing but stare at the floor. This was all just one big mistake that had all started with Sigmund... He fixed the floor with an angry glare and had almost failed to notice the hand on his shoulder.

"Your parents are waiting outside for you." The headmaster spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. "They have all your things."

There was no point in putting up an argument now. He wasn't about to waste his breath even more on people who clearly didn't believe him. "Uh huh..."

The walk downstairs all to the way to the front of the school had been painful and felt like it took eons. He didn't see Sigmund at all on his walk of shame, but there plenty of staring wizards and witches to make up for that. As he pushed the grand double doors to the school open to exit one last time, he sadly looked up at his parents. Anoosh, his mother, tried to fake a sincere smile.

"It'll be okay, Kyle." She said to him.

Hugo cleared his throat. "We'll have a much better discussion about this at home, young man."

Kyle slowly nodded his head. "I'm not fully done with that school you know."

His parents raised a brow at him.

"I have been wrongfully expelled, and at some point, they will see that. I will keep trying to get back in even if it takes me my entire life." Kyle finished his declaration with a defiant crossing of arms over his chest and turning his nose to the air.


End file.
